River of Tears
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: A creation Myth I wrote for a class. SasuNaru. Female Naruto! She might just have cried a river of tears, when her love was lost.


**Note: I wrote this for a class project of the creation of a river. I just happened to use two people that sounded extremely like Naruto and Sasuke. **

**Dedication: Jordan, because you are so wonderful, and you donated the idea to me. Thank you. **

**Marlene: I just love you. **

**READERS OF I've Got Your Back or Exploring Truth: I will be updating these stories as soon as I can. I only can write these when I have a lot of computer time, which with school, is not a lot. I'm very sorry, but I will try very hard to get some more out to you. Thank you for your support. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Simple as that. **

* * *

River of Tears

By: SasuNaru1025

* * *

Long ago, there was a small village hidden within it's neighboring forest that was kept

secret from all other villages. It was a wonderful place to live. It was cheerful and bright; the

villagers all acquainted with each other and very friendly. Among these people, there lived a

beautiful woman and a handsome man.

The woman was lovely, with blonde locks flowing freely down her back. Her frame was

that of a female, curves and bumps in just the right places. Cerulean eyes gazed equally at all of

her suitors that traveled far and wide to ask her hand in marriage, except for one man. He was

gorgeous as some would say. Midnight hair framed his pale complected face perfectly,

accompanied by dark raven eyes that would seem as if they were looking right to the soul. All

and all, she was the beauty and he was a fighter, yet somehow between each other they found a

magical gift of love.

Within days of their meeting the man proposed to the woman and she eagerly accepted,

crushing the hopes of hundreds of others. Their wedding day was set for a week later, leaving

little time for anything else as they hurried around town to make preparations. Both were beyond

belief with excitement that the days flew by hastily and before they knew it, they were leaving

the church hand in hand. Their sacred vows completed. However, their life with each other was

just beginning.

In wasn't long after that both settled into the woman's little cottage that was hidden

slightly away from others eyes. It was quiet and peaceful, allowing the two the time they needed

alone. She was happy as along as he was by her side.

Though all happy endings must come to a end. Two months later a war broke out between

a neighboring village and all young fighters were called away on duty. The woman's husband

was one of these brave men, which in fact, lead a battalion. Upon his leaving, he gave her a

simple kiss and handed her a navy blue handkerchief.

"Hold onto this until I return, and then give it back to me. I'll want it back." These were

his words of farewell and silent promise that he would return to her. She nodded as a reply and

watched his retreating form, assuring herself that his words were true.

However, months and months past with no sight of him on the horizon. She left herself in

worry; with little sleep and no nutrition. She was not well without him, and he was not there. But

sooner or later she got a visit she prayed every night not to receive. A messenger of war,

reporting her only true loves brave and most honorable death.

She broke down after that, crying for hours and hours at a time until it seemed as if they

would never stop flowing. Though, in some way they never really did. She stood outside and

watched the water drop to the ground, creating small indents that the others followed until they

seemed to be trickling. Upon seeing this, it only served to cause the woman's grief to increase

and her tears to fall freely.

"You promised to come back so that I could return this." She murmured to herself as she fiddling

with the navy cloth in her hands. "But you didn't." With her last words she dropped the piece of

fabric into the water and watched as it was carried away. The last of her love being channeled

away in the sorrow filled waters of the river.


End file.
